Who knew
by HelloToGoodbye
Summary: Riza Hawkeye left the military to raise her little girl, Maria. Now 12 years have passed and Maria is taking the State Alchemist test and no one knows were it will take either of them. The yellow brick road or the red brick road?  I know, I know
1. Chapter 1

"It says here Ms. Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye has resigned from role as Colonel Roy Mustang's bodyguard/assistant." Havoc said loudly for everyone in the room to hear.

"Why would she do that?" Mustang said shaking his head slightly. "She didn't even give us any heads up." He slowly stood up and walked out of the office leaving his subordinates in silent confusion.

* * *

"Mama! We have to go now!" Maria yelled to her mother, Riza Hawkeye. She leaned against the car door tapping her foot.

"Coming, coming. So impatient." Her mother mumbled coming out of the shop locking it. They both got in the car and made their way to Military Central HQ.

Arriving in the military headquarters they both got out of the car and ran into the exams for State Alchemists.

"Are you ready?" Riza said to her daughter fixing their hair up. Her daughter nodded cracking her knuckles and biting her bottom lip.

"You'll do fine. I know you will." She said giving her daughter a reassuring smiling before pushing her into the test taking room.

Walking to the middle row Maria took a seat at the end. Looking around the room she faced the stares she was receiving. Looking at her hands that were in a ball on her desk she waited till the test came only looking up when they brought the test in.

"How'd u do?" Her mother said jumping up from the bench outside the room.

"I didn't finish it all. I had one page left." Maria said wearing a disappointing look on her face.

"I remember how one very important State Alchemist had three pages left." She said to her daughter giving her a hug. Maria hugged back but only for a little.

"So we have to go back home now?" She said slightly pouting. She hated going back to the shop. It was always so boring.

"Nope. We are going to see aunt Rebecca and Aunt Gracia and little Elysia." Her mom said smiling. Maria shoved her fist upwards and smiled widely. They both walked out of the headquarters and slowly walked down the street to Rebecca Catalina's house. Rebecca has been Riza's friend for many, many years. Knocking on the door of a petitie house next to headquarters they both waited for it to be opened.

"RIZA!" Rebecca yelled flinging herself at her best friend. After she had squeezed the air out of Riza she turned to Maria who was slowly backing away.

"My, my. You sure have grown missy." Smiling at her she gave Maria a little squeeze and then ushered them inside.

"Guess who's here?" Rebecca said with a smirk on her face.

"Do I want to?" Asked Riza shaking her head while dragging her daughter in the house. At the same time Jean Havoc rounded the corner with half a sandwich in his mouth.

"Holy crap! Its Riza Hawkeye!" He yelled spitting the sandwich out on the floor. Smiling at him Riza said, "Well hello Havoc. Long time no see huh?" They went and gave each other a small hug then Havoc looked to the right were Maria was standing.

"Who's this?" He asked cocking his head to the side. Knowing she couldn't keep it a secret from him any longer she decided to finally tell one of her co-workers.

She looked at him and smiled gesturing to Maria, "Well Havoc this is my daughter."

* * *

After getting over the intitial shock of finding out his co-worker had had a child he started asking as many questions as he could think of. The most dreaded one came first.

"Who's the father?" Riza looked towards Maria slowly and saw the hope in her daughters eyes about finding out who her father was. Riza hated letting down her daughter but she just couldn't tell her.

"I don't know." She said quietly watching the hope simmer out of Marias eyes slowly. Havoc realized suddenly how hard it must be for Maria to have to be without a father. Noticing Havocs concerned stare Maria smiled slowly masking her hurt.

"How old are you miss Maria?" Havoc said leaning forward leaning on his elbows.

"12, sir." She said smiling proudly. She had just turned 12 two weeks ago and was still glowing from the present her mother had gotten her. Smiling back at her Havoc looked back at Riza and asked, "So what are you guys doing in Central?" Both mother and daughter lightened up considerably at that.

"Well Havoc Maria is trying out to be a State Alchemist." Riza said smiling proudly at her daughter. In the back of her mind though she was concerned Maria would get paired with the wrong person for her superior.

"Your an alchemist?" Havoc said surprise and shock slowly shown on his face. Maria nodded smiling.

"Shes been training very hard for the past three years." Riza said taking the tea Rebecca offered her.

"isn't it impressive Havoc? Shes like Fullmetal." Rebecca said pouring Havoc more tea.

"Ya she certainly is but I have one question." He said with a confused look on his face.

"Which is?" Maria said. She felt she could be herself in front of these people. He slowly took a deep breath, "What kind of alchemy do you do?"

Laying her finger across the candle on Rebeccas table she said, "I'm a Flame Alchemist."

* * *

I do not own Anything...I wish i did though...*sigh* lol


	2. Chapter 2

"Reporting to duty, sir." Havoc said raising his hand to salute his commanding officer.

"At ease soldier." Brigadier General Mustang said glaring at the paperwork in front of him. Suddenly he remembered the news he heard about the 12-year-old girl trying out to be a Sate Alchemist. It reminded him of the pipsqueak Fullmetal.

"Havoc did you hear about that little girl trying out for State Alchemist." He asked looking up from his papers to talk to his subordinate.

"Yes I di-did, sir" Havoc said stuttering making his Captain a little suspicious but he let it go. He had too much paperwork to do.

* * *

"Did you thank Aunt Rebecca for letting us stay while you take the Alchemy test?" Riza said raising her eyebrow at her daughter.

"Yes mom I did." Maria said fumbling around in her bag for her mom's cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Riza asked keeping her eyes on the road but stealing glances at her daughter.

'I'm looking for your cell phone so I can put the Central HQ phone number in it." She mumbled with her face inside her messenger bag. Finding it she started punching the numbers from her palm into the phone.

"You'll be fine," She said smiling at her daughter. "It's just the physical."

"That's why I'm worried!" Maria yelled into her mother's ear. "At least I have a day to perfect my presentation." She sighed leaning against the window, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

"How'd you do?" Riza asked her daughter as Maria came out of the Health Examination room with a gloomy look on her face. Ignoring her mother she walked right past her and out the door.

"Can you not tell me?" Riza asked running to catch up to her. Suddenly Maria turned around almost causing her mother to run into her.

"You worked in the military?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest glaring at her mother.

"What? How did you find out?" Riza asked shock and surprise clearly showing on her face.

"So you did! How could you not tell me?" She yelled getting some stares from people walking past.

"I'm sorry. It was just hard for me." Riza said quietly hanging her head. Ashamed she didn't tell her daughter earlier.

"Ya imagine how its hard for me to find out my mom was one of the 'greatest snipers in history'!" She exclaimed putting quotation marks with her fingers. "Now I understand my last name."

"I'm so sorry Maria. I didn't think it through." She said putting her hands on her daughter's shoulders and leaning down to look into her eyes.

"Its okay. It just was surprising and embarrassing not knowing what Colonel Fuery was talking about." Maria mumbled looking down at the sidewalk.

"Wow Fuery sure moved up in the ranks." Riza said laughing receiving a curious stare from her daughter.

"Lets go. Rebecca's making stew." Maria's mom said pushing her towards the parking lot.

"Yay stew!" Maria yelled punching her hand in the air while Riza just laughed thanking God that her daughter hadn't stop talking to her.

* * *

"Hawkeye?" Mustang asked Colonel Fuery when he told him about the young girl trying out for State Alchemist he talked to. Fuery nodded sitting down in the chair across from Mustang.

"She didn't even know about Riza." He said looking at his use-to-be Colonel.

"Do you think it could be someone taking her name for the fame that goes with it?" Mustang asked Fuery, confused by the news he was getting. Looking through the file Fuery had given him he saw she had scored 100% on her test even though she didn't finish the last page.

"No. She doesn't seem like that. Like I said she didn't even know anything about Riza." Fuery said shaking his head. Suddenly Mustang looked up with a smirk on his face.

"We should give this Maria Hawkeye a visit."

* * *

Once again I dont not own anything...*sigh*...


	3. Chapter 3

"Ready Havoc?" Mustang said to his subordinate who was grabbing both their coats.

"Yes, sir." Havoc said to his Captain, handing him his coat. The cold was dangerous for the 'sissy Roy boy' Flame Alchemist.

"Your sure you have the photo, sir?" Havoc asked looking at Mustang who was searching through his pockets till he found the photo.

"Got it." He said shoving it in Havocs face. Walking out the door they started patrolling the streets for the mysterious Maria 'Hawkeye'. (Ya, she's not mysterious at all but that's their mindset)

* * *

"Do you really have to come walking with me?" Maria asked her mom walking backwards so she could face her. They had three more hours until her demonstration so Maria decided to take a walk.

"What? You don't want to spend some quality time with your mother?" Riza said smirking at her daughter.

"Ya. That's about right." Maria responded nodding her head and laughing.

"What?" Her mom asked when she started getting a worried look on her face.

"Could you tell me about when you were in the military?" Maria asked fiddling with her fingers. Suddenly Riza started chuckling at her daughter's nervousness.

"Of course. What do you want to know?" She said getting ready to be completely honest.

"Who'd you work with? How close were you with them?" She pried getting up into her mothers face.

"Well there was 2nd lieutenant Heymans Breda, Jean Havoc and Maria Ross. Warrant Officer Vato Falman, Master Sergeant Kain Fuery, and Sergeant Denny Brosh." She said tapping her chin. Looking down on her daughter she saw her chin had fallen to the ground.

"Ho-how do you remember all those na-names?" She stuttered trying to compose herself. "Will I have to?"

"Probably not. I don't know though." Riza said sitting down on a park bench in the familiar park near her old apartment.

"I'm really bad at names though. You know that." Maria said sitting next to her mom mentally smacking herself.

"Yes, yes I do," Riza said looking at her wrist seeing they had 45 minutes till Marias demonstration.

"I'm guessing I should practice?" Maria said sighing and standing up from the bench. Going a few feet away from her mom she started her demonstration. First putting her oh-so-stylish emo ignition glove on she started little sparks to warm herself up.

"Wait I can't do this here." Maria said trailing her voice off looking around. Her mom raised her eyebrow asking why and Maria answered saying, "Well I don't really have anyone to fight and I don't want to burn these AWESOME trees!" She yelled showing off the trees.

"You are a major baby." Riza said chuckling. Maria started laughing and plopped down in the bench once again.

"Wait. Are you fighting someone in your demonstration?" Riza said getting concerned for her daughter's safety against the experienced alchemists.

"Uhuh." She mumbled and nodded.

"Who?" Her mother asked thinking about the fact that he was probably the only Flame Alchemist still.

"I don't know. They said they'd pair me up against someone." Maria said standing up

"Hey honey I'm gonna go meet Rebecca at the store ok?" Riza asked her daughter trusting her not to get into _too_ much trouble. Maria waved her off behind her back already a few feet ahead of her mom.

* * *

Havoc and Mustang had already made it to the park by Riza's apartment. That's how Mustang remembered it. Suddenly he bumped into someone spilling his file of Maria Hawkeye on the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" The girl in front of him exclaimed picking up the file and handing it back to him.

"Are you Maria?" He asked cocking his head to the side. Looking from the picture to her he confirmed this girl did have the same facial structure but she looked older.

"That would be my name." She answered looking up at the man in front of her. Glancing at the glove on her hand he recognized it was ignition cloth.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Maria. I'm Roy Mustang, the Flame alchemist."

* * *

I don't own anything...these disclaimers like making you feel like a failure!

I want to thank everyone who added my story to favorites or me. You know, that stuff.

I ain't sellin' : here i updated! :P lol thanks for reviewing.

candyfloss112 : thank you for your review and i LOVE that quote. would you mind if i use it?


	4. Chapter 4

"The Flame Alchemist? Who's that?" Maria asked not knowing who that was. She saw him get a little angry but ignored it.

"Who's that?" He said mimicking her twitching slightly. Suddenly Havoc came running up behind him and leaned down trying to catch his breath.

"Hi Havoc!" Maria exclaimed waving her hand vigorously at him. He shook his head at her and she put her hand down.

"You know her Havoc?" Mustang asked shaking his head. "I really shouldn't expect anything less"

"Well I haven't really taken much time to get to know all the military people. The ranks and stuff." She explained to Mustang. Then realizing she had to get to her demonstration she excused her self and took off to military headquarters.

* * *

"Next up is Miss Maria Hawkeye. Wait Hawkeye?" The Führer, Grumman asked recognizing the last name from his granddaughter Riza Hawkeye. He scanned the room and saw a small girl with light blonde hair. She kept her hair in a bun to look more formal. He quickly scanned over her folder as she came to stand in the middle of the demonstration floor.

"Well, well. She wants to fight someone. I think I have the perfect 'someone'." Grumman said smiling evilly. He whispered in his assistant's ear to have 'someone' brought here _immediately. _Meanwhile he stalled, asking her questions. Of course, the most common one first.

"Why did you want to become a State Alchemist Miss Maria? Some say they are throwing away their souls by becoming one." Grumman says acknowledging the un-phased girl in front of him.

"Really? Oh well I never knew that," Maria says raising her eyebrow and shrugging her shoulders. "Well I promised myself something."

"Would you mind enlightening us all of this promise?" Grumman said sweeping his hand across the room. The young girl took a deep breath and spoke as clearly as ever and looked the Führer right in the eye.

"That I would find a best friend. My sister. And a dad."

* * *

Meanwhile out in the hall Riza sat fumbling with her hands, waiting for her doughter. She knew if she wanted to keep a low profile with her old military staff that this was not the way to do it but she was going to be there for her daughter no matter what. She heard foot steps down the hall and looked up to see a special black-haired man from her past getting dragged down the hall by the person she always saw by Führer's side. As he went by he stopped dead at Riza. Holding her breath she was afraid he would recognize her. She hadn't changed much. She was still the same longhaired blonde she was since she left the military. Looking up, at the wrong moment, her eyes met his in an instant.

"Riza?" He asked quietly looking at her, pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Sir, we really must go." Grumman's assistant said getting antsy. He waved her off still staring at Riza.

"Go Roy. We'll talk later." Riza said and as those words came out of her mouth Roy Mustang hoped he would finally have the love of his life back. For good.

* * *

I once again don't own anything. *sighs* I hope you guys will read some of my other stories beccause im writing another one. Thank you all for the reviews!

Song that helped me write this: Where is The Love by The Black-Eyed Peas.


End file.
